


Ready, Aim, Fire

by wonshushushu



Series: SnapShots [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spy, Angst, Betrayal, Character Death, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Gun Violence, M/M, Murder, Spies & Secret Agents, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonshushushu/pseuds/wonshushushu
Summary: Seungcheol and Jeonghan have been partners for 3 years, working under the government to catch dangerous criminals. Together, they've become unstoppable. On their last mission to solve a high-profile case, Seungcheol is left wondering what changed.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: SnapShots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067246
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Challenge 2: Betrayal





	Ready, Aim, Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for the [SnapShots17 Flash Fic Fest](https://twitter.com/snap_shots17)! I'm so happy to have been able to write for it. Although the theme is betrayal, please enjoy!~

This was it. The last piece of the puzzle - what they'd been waiting for for weeks, the lead they needed to finish this case. 

The message came after weeks of tracing and decoding by Wonwoo, all they needed to do was go for it.

After this, they could go home and rest after what seemed like an eternity of chasing dead-end sources.

Jeonghan's breathing slowed as they approached the back door of the facility. He pressed his back against the rough brick wall. Seungcheol mirrored his posture on the other side of the door and adjusted his grip on his handgun. He was nervous, Seungcheol could tell. He'd known Jeonghan for a long time, since the time they trained together three years prior. When Jeonghan was nervous, his eyes would shift around, as if searching for something to keep him steady. Seungcheol's eyes locked with Jeonghan's, and with a slight nod, they went in.

The hallways of the facility were dim, emergency lights barely glowing enough for them to see where they stepped. Jeonghan took the lead, purposeful movement guiding the way. Having memorized the layout, they knew where their target would be - in an office at the back of the very last corridor. Jeonghan paused at the end of a hallway in front of that very door. 

Seungcheol gave him a look, wondering why they'd stopped so suddenly. Jeonghan hadn't made any move to get into position, instead, the other simply took another deep breath, trying to collect himself.

" _Jeonghan_ ," Seungcheol whispered. "What's wrong?"

"Something doesn't feel right." He replied, looking up at his partner with truth in his eyes. He used the same hushed tone. "We should go back."

Seungcheol bit the inside of his cheek, looking back at from where they'd come. Now wasn't the time for them to change their minds. If they wanted to finish this case, they _needed_ to move forward, but he couldn't ignore the chill Jeonghan's words had given him either. He looked back at his partner.

"We can't afford to stop now. Let's get this done and go home." 

Seungcheol saw Jeonghan quiver at the response, eyes shifting to the solid wood door in front of them. Beneath the fabric of Jeonghan's black jacket were faint red marks on his neck left from the night before that stood out against his skin. Jeonghan hadn't been nervous then. Seungcheol wondered what changed in the last 24 hours.

Seungcheol put his gun back in the holster on his thigh and took a step up to Jeonghan, gently brushing a bit of hair out of his face to calm him down. 

" _We can do this_." Seungcheol assured. Jeonghan looked at him and swallowed, beginning to nod. He turned back to the door.

Seungcheol returned to his place, gun out and ready, and started his count.

_3_

_2_

_1_

They burst open the door, guns pointed to their fronts, targeting the figure standing by the window.

"Put your hands in the air." Seungcheol demanded, voice steady and calm. Usually, Jeonghan enjoyed taking control of the arrest, but Seungcheol knew he wasn't in the mood for that tonight. The man turned around, raising an eyebrow in the air. 

"Did you mean _me_ _?_ " Their target asked in feign shock, swirling the red liquid of a wine glass held in his hand. Seungcheol stiffened his jaw and gestured to the side with his gun. 

"You're under arrest for conspiring against the government."

The man laughed, loud and taunting. He sipped casually from his drink, looking directly at Jeonghan now.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Seungcheol's face scrunched into confusion, eyes shifting briefly between the target and his partner. Jeonghan looked as though he was about to cry as he met Seungcheol's stare. 

"Han?" Seungcheol questioned, still hesitant to take his focus off the figure. Jeonghan stepped back, moving his gunpoint from their target to Seungcheol.

There was no time process, and yet Seungcheol had figured out what was going on.

_I'm sorry,_ was all he said, and then -

_Bang._


End file.
